Love at first sight
by Daniel Grimes
Summary: this story is about a boy named daniel he and his friend jack wait dont let me tell u much and a girl named taylor


This is a story about a boy named Daniel and a girl named taylor also john its not what u think at the start it gets better im not going to tell u everything so lets jump into this

Daniel was playing on his laptop he got for his birthday. mother:DANIEL STOP PLAYING ON YOUR LAPTOP U ARE GOING TO BE IN 8TH GRADE TOMMORW GO TO BED. Daniel:ALRIGHT MOM

*next day*

*wakes up to alram and turns it off*

Daniel: god dang today is going to suck but i hope ill meet new friends.*gets a message on phone *John Daniels bestfriend:Hey daniel u awake i hope so if u are i hope were gonna meet new friends like last year. *Daniel replies *Yep i hope so are u coming over my moms gonna drive me to school do you want to ride to*uh yeah sure john replies with*

Couple minutes later

Daniel:Hey John how are you

John:im gold as a goose

Daniel:so did ur mom say u could come

John: Yep

Daniels mom:come on boys dont want to be late

Daniel:mom school starts in like 20 minutes give me like five more minutes

Five minutes later

Daniels mom:come on boy it takes us 15 minutes to get to ur guys school

Daniel:okay mom

15 minutes Later

*Daniel and john get out of the car*

Daniel:goodbye mom

John:bye miss D

Daniels mom:Bye boys

car drives off*

Daniel:Wow this is more better then i thought

John:Yep me to

Unknown Girl:Hello u must be Daniel and john right

Daniel:yep thats us

Daniel looks at her beautiful smile and clothes*

Unknown girl:Im taylor ur guide

Daniel:Uh cool where do we start

Taylor:over here

5 minutes later

Daniel:thanks taylor for the guide

Taylor: No problem

john:yeah thanks

bell rings*

Daniel:WAIT WHERE IS OUR FIRST CLASS

john:YEAH

2 minutes later

Daniel: finally we found it

john:yeah

walks into english class*

Teacher:Well arent u late u must be Daniel and john everyone say hi to Daniel and john

Daniel:uh hey everyone

class:hi Daniel and john

john:hi

Teacher:find ur seats class already started

Daniels whispers to self*yeah i already know

Daniel and john find there seats Daniel sits next to tayloy and John sits by a Girl*

Daniel:Hi taylor

Taylor:Hi daniel

Taylor giggles at Daniel *

Teacher:Daniel would u mind sharing what you said to taylor

Daniel:erm okay

Daniel stand up and says*Why did the the chicken cross the road...to get away From KFC

Class:laughs

Daniel sits back down*

taylor:good save

Daniel:sure was

30 minutes later

Daniel and john grab ther backpacks and walk out of the room*

Taylor:Hey Daniel

Daniel:oh hello taylor

Taylor:wheres ur friend john

Daniel:i dont know

John jumps down from a tree*

john:im right here

taylor:can i talk to u

john:sure

Daniel sighs*

taylor:come with me

takes john under a tree*

taylor:are u free anytime

John:im free after school

Taylor:great

after school

Daniel is texting people on his phone *

Daniel finds a girl named taylor Farland

Daniel:uh hello

Taylor farland:Hello Daniel the man

Daniel:are you taylor from school?

taylor:yeah

Daniel:cool

At johns house

John:Taylor why are u on ur phone

Taylor:playing some games

John:So...why did u want to come over

taylor:we needed to talk

John:what about

taylor:nothing just school

At Daniels house

Daniel:i guess ill see you at school

Taylor:yeah

1 hour later

John:see you later taylor

taylor: aee you later at school

9 hours later

Daniels wakes up*

Daniel:who would be texting me at 12 am

picks up phone*

Taylor:Heh hey daniel u awake

Daniel:yeah

taylor:just wanted to say goodnight

Daniel:goodnight taylor

at school

Daniel: Hey taylor

Taylor:Hey Daniel

Daniel punches taylor lightly*

taylor:ouch

Daniel:sorry not reallllly

in the school hallway

Daniel:so ill see you in class

Taylor:yeah see you in class

Daniel:yeah bye

Taylor had feelings for Daniel since they first time they talked will it all change?

after school at Daniels house

Texts taylor*Hey

Taylor:hey

Daniel:where are you at

taylor:johns

Daniel walks to johns house and looks through the window and sees John kissing taylor*

at school

taylor:hey daniel

Daniel:Go away taylor

taylor:No why?

Daniel:you know why? kissing john

John:hey daniel

Grabs john by the shirt*

punches john*maybe think aboabout what u do next time *throws him to the ground*

taylor:DANIEL NO

Daniel:SHUT UP TAYLOR

teacher:DANIEL ITS ONLY UR SECOND DAY AT SCHOOL UR GOING TO THE OFFICE

john:Stupid u knew i liked taylor

Daniel:I liked her to

gets dragged away*

at the office

principal:Daniel why did you do this

Daniel:just make me go home

principal:you made him bleed

Daniel:i know i wanted it to hurt

principal*calls daniels mother*

9 hours later

gets text from taylor*daniel do you really like me

Daniel:yeah so what you dont like me

taylor:i actually do

Daniel:but u kissed john

Taylor:on accident

Daniel:so are we girlfriend and boyfriend

taylor:i guess so


End file.
